


Just One More!!! ~Requests Open~

by i_am_kurapikas_left_toe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Play Kitten Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Changbin and Felix's heights are switched, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT8, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Tags to be added, Tiny Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tiny Waist Felix, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, faist, introducing: the faist, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_kurapikas_left_toe/pseuds/i_am_kurapikas_left_toe
Summary: Felix is the only person in the Stray Kids poly relationship who is willing to bottom.Join Stray Kids and their adventures with bottom Felix.(Requests are open)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 29
Kudos: 232





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book so please be nice :3

Hey ya'll I'll be taking request for this book because I might need some ideas.

Just comment the ideas and I'll respond if I'm open to it or not.

Some things I'm not okay with writing:

\- Incest (It can't really happen in this book because I already have a set basic plot and all the one-shots are set in the same universe but i still wanted to put it out there that I am not comfortable with writing incest)

-Rape/Non con

-Anything to do with W**jin (I started Stanning after he left, but I will not write anything to do with him after what he has done)

That's all I can think of rn but I might add to this later

Please leave Requests in the Comments


	2. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How this whole ordeal started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at summaries hehe, so I won't really be doing them
> 
> This isn't a request this time.

All of Stray Kids Had been dating for at least 7 months now, they finally wanted to take their relationship to the next level. All 8 of them were slowly talking about what they were comfortable with, what they weren't, all their kinks, etc.

They were all comfy on the couches, Changbin and Hyunjin were cuddled into each-other along with Minho and Jisung as well as Jeongin and Seungmin doing the same. Chan was holding Felix on his lap as he spoke.

"So...everyone who won't bottom raise a hand" 

Surprisingly everyone except for Felix raised their hand. Felix blushed as he hid his face in his hands in embarrassment since he was the only bottom there, he thought there would be at least one other bottom other than him like Jisungie or Jinnie.

Chan cooed at Felix. "Aww, Baby, there is nothing to be embarrassed about"

All the other members were slightly confused, all of them were thinking the same thing, "How would this work", though Minho is the one who said it out loud.

"Okay but...how....will this...work?"

Chan thought for a second then said, "Is anyone here open to bottoming"

Every other than Felix shook their heads from left to right.

"Hmm, okay then.....what do you think Felix?"

Felix blushed while he whispered something in Chan's ear while Chan nodded in approval. Chan whispered something into his ear which made him visibly relax as he and Felix turned their heads to face the others.

"I'm okay with threesomes and foursomes but I'm not sure about all of you at once, I don't know if it would work".

Hyunjin spoke up "If your comfortable at one point I wanna try all of us at once just to see, you know?" Felix nodded his head.

Jisung agreed while adding his input "We might overwhelm Felix since there's 7 of us and 1 of him, we should set a safeword just in case he's too worn out and isn't feeling too good about having sex".

The 8 eight of them nodded in agreement. "How about the color system instead?" Seungmin suggested. "Yeah! we would know when to slow down that way too" Jeongin said in agreement.

"We would need the color system either way, half of you have way too many fucking kinks to keep up with" Changbin said as he rolled his eyes.

They all laughed a bit until Minho said something "But who do you wanna fuck first Felix?"

Felix thought for a bit then spoke "How about you guys do rock paper scissors and whoever wins can......and they can also decide if they want 1 or 2 people to join them" He smiled a bit while looking around for approval.

All of them smiled back happy with Felix's arrangements then collectively saying "I'm gonna win this".

Felix was gently placed off Chan's lap while he and the others got up to play rock paper. The atmosphere was tense, a wave of dominance washed over Felix, he would be lying if he said he wasn't the tiny tiniest bit aroused. The first one out was Hyunjin who let out an angry sigh. Next was Seungmin followed by Minho and Jeongin. Finally, it was down to Chan Jisung and Changbin.

Jisung and Chan smirked as Changbin got out. They look each other in the eyes while Chan drew paper while Jisung drew rock.

Jisung dropped to his knees while letting out an overdramatic "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" while Chan did his victory dance.

"I would usually share but I think I want Felix to myself this time, mostly because I don't want to overwhelm him"

The others nodded their heads a bit jealous but they understood why Chan did it.

"Soo.....when do you want to do.....it" Felix said shyly.

"Hmm, right, now" Chan said suddenly while dragging him to his shared bedroom.

"You're okay with this right?" Chan asked. When he saw Felix nod his head he gently pushed him onto his bed and stripped him naked making sure he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort.

Chan leaned down to kiss Felix and Felix quickly kissed back. Chan licked Felix's lower lip asking for entrance and Felix gladly obliged. Both of their tounges fought for dominance Chan's easily winning. Chan using his tongue to explore Felix's mouth. Chan eventually pulled away and Felix let out a whine but quickly covered his mouth.

Chan let it go this time since he was already reaching over to his nightstand to get lube and a condom. Chan poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers while circling the smaller male's rim. Felix let out a cute but short gasp muffled by his hands

"Hmm, Babyboy let me hear you" Just as Chan said that he thrusted one of his fingers in Felix's whole. Felix let out a sound of discomfort while obediently uncovering his mouth, gripping the sheets instead.

"Everything alright?" Chan asked.

"Yeah, just a feels a little weird, haven't fingered myself in a while" Felix replies a bit flustered.

Chan draws his finger out and flips Felix over on his hands and knees immediately thrusting his finger back in at a moderate pace.

Felix lets out a shocked moan while Chan smirked at him.

Felix slowly gets used to the pace when Chan suddenly added a second figure and started scissoring him thrusting his fingers in at an even faster pace.

" _Ahn.....ahh_..Chan...more" Felix moaned out.

"Lix baby, what are you supposed to call me" Chan said while slowing down the pace to be painfully slow.

" _Mhmm_.....Daddy...m-more" Felix said pushing himself back onto Chan's fingers

"All you had to do was ask Babyboy" Chan plunged a 3rd finger in and thrusted his finger back in at an even faster pace than before.

" _Ahn.....ah_...'m..gonna....ah...cum" Felix face already looked fucked out, Chan wondered how he would look with his dick in him. Chan saw Felix starting to push back on his fingers he pulled them out. Felix let out an unholy whine. He seemed out of breath already.

"Channie......w-why did you...stop"Felix pouted then looked back to see Chan putting a condom on then lubing up his dick. "Lixie baby do I need to remind you what to call me" Chan said while dragging his dick around the smaller male's rim.

" _Ah_....Daddy...please.....fuck..me" Felix said while trying to push himself back into Chan's dick. Chan flipped Felix over so he was on his back, lined up his dick with Felix's hole and slowly thrusted into his velvety walls.

" _Fuck,_ Lix your so tight" Chan said with a groan. Felix whimpered in pain as Chan peppered kisses all over his face to distract him. He started leaving a tail of hickies down his neck. "Daddy, it hurts" Felix had a few tears gathering up in his eyes and Chan kissed them away. "It'll get better baby" Chan said as the locked lips with the younger.

"D-daddy, you can, m-move" Felix said slowly as Chan tightly wrapped his hands around Felix's waist while pulling out completely then immediately thrusting back in. Felix let out a huge moan in pleasure and pain. Chan pushed his hand on the bulge in Felix's stomach. Felix let out a moan in pure pleasure, he felt so tiny in Chan's arms. Chan slowly started thrusting in and out at a steady pace.

Chan started angling himself looking for Felix's prostate. Felix let out a loud moan in surprise " _aHHn_....Daddy, there". Chan smirked and repeatedly thrusted in the same spot abusing Felix's prostate. He let out a string of incoherent moans and words as he clawed at Chan's back _"Ah..Ah..Ahh..Faster"_. Chan let out a groan as he gripped Felix's waist harder leaving bruises for them to deal with later. "Your wish is my command Lixie" he said as he sped up to an animalistic pace.

Noises of skin slapping and moans filled the room.

" _Ahn_..Daddy, gonna.. _ah_..cum" Felix said squeezing his eyes shut. Chan moved one of his hands from Felix's waist to Felix's dick and started to jerk him off at a pace matching his thrusts. "Aww, my little Lixie's gonna cum" Chan groaned as he felt Felix's walls tighten. 

Felix moaned as he came on Chans's hand, his walls fluttered around Chan's dick. He didn't feel Chan slowing down anytime soon. He felt Chan's mouth drift to his nipples as he felt take one of his pink buds into his mouth. Felix's hands found themselves instantly tangled in Chan's hair. "Uh...Uh..Uh" Felix felt like he was on cloud 9, he was drowning in pleasure. "Daddy..'m gonna..ah cum..a-again" Felix lightly tugged on Chan's hair. Chan let out a low grown "Ah.. _Fuck.._ me too Lix". Felix let out a moan as he came while shaking a bit. Chan followed not long after cumming with a loud groan into the condom.

Chan pulled off the condom, tied it up, and threw it into the trash. Once again he flipped Felix over into his hands and knees spreading his cheeks apart. Felix let out a moan still being oversensitive from his previous two orgasms. "Chan w-what are you.. _Ahh_ " Felix felt Chan's tongue circling his abused hole.

"Da-ADDY" Just as Felix spoke he felt Chan plunge his tongue into his hole. 

He started frantically fucking himself back onto Chan's tongue. He was so overstimulated it only took him a few seconds to cum again. " _Ah_...s-so good" Chan let Felix ride out his high then got up to clean up.

"Shower?" Chan asked 

"No, just cuddles" Felix replied making grabby hands at Chan

When Chan laid down in the blanket with Felix he asked him a question that surprised him. "Can you..umm.. keep it inside me" Chan saw Felix's face flush red.

"Want me to use a condom?" Chan asked while petting Felix's hair.

"N-no" Felix replied extremely embarrassed at the fact he didn't want to be empty.

Chan lined up his dick with Felix's hole that was still a bit wet and thrusted in. Felix let out a muffled moan and felt Chan wrap both his arms around him.

They both fell asleep cuddled up to each other content with the night they just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever smut and oneshot I've written. I might just make this book instead because, why not.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> EDIT-I'm thinking of re-writing this chapter.


	3. Owch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a request!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Remember that Changbin and Felix's heights are switched because he needs to be the tiniest uwu)

The next day when Felix woke up felt warm and filled with love, literally. His face flushed as he realized Chan's dick was still very much inside of him. He shifted around trying to get it out of him and quickly regretted it a pained whine leaving his mouth. His whole body ached as he felt Chan start to stir beside him. Felix let out another low groan as Chan was somewhat aware of what was going on. "Lix, you okay?" Felix could hear the concern laced in Chan's voice. 

"Y-yeah I think I'm good, just a little sore". Chan nodded only then realizing he was still in Felix. He pulled out painfully slow as Felix let out another pained whine. Guess he's not just a little sore. "Stay here, I'll go get a bath started for you though I doubt you can go anywhere" Chan let out a chuckle as he gave Felix a quick peck on the lips then got up to run a bath.

After a while, Chan came back and carried Felix bridal style to the bathtub and gently placed Felix in as if he would break any second. Chan quickly got in after Felix carefully sitting behind him. He hummed as he gently lathered Felix's hair with shampoo. Felix leaned back onto Chan slowly making sure not to hurt himself. Chan smiled to himself happy with this small gesture of affection.

After their bath together Chan carried Felix onto his bed gave him some painkillers and water and grabbed some of his own clothes for Felix. He came back with a hoodie and some sweatpants along with some of Felix's boxers. 

Felix carefully put on the hood expecting it to fix him properly completely forgetting that he was a lot smaller than Chan. The hoodie almost reached his knees, he felt really tiny in Chan's clothes, it made him feel kinda safe. 

He got Chan to help him put on his boxers getting extremely flustered in the process. "Umm Channie-Hyung.....I-I need your h-help putting on my b-boxers" 

Chan who was now fully dressed turned around to see Felix looking down at his knees with his hoodie completely swallowing him whole, his face and ears flushed and on top of that, he was playing with his tiny fingers. Chan felt all his blood rush to his dick. "Yeah, sure" Chan said as if he wasn't having a mental crisis over whether he should get Felix to help him with it or to leave him alone and deal with it himself since it was obvious Felix was sore.

Chan helped Felix into his boxers surprised that Felix hadn't noticed his full-fledged boner.......until he did.

Felix who was now being helped into the sweatpants that Chan gave him let his eyes slowly drift to the older's crotch, his face flushed more if that was even possible, as he saw Chan's obvious boner. He decided to confront him about him later.

Chan was now attempting to tie the drawstring on the sweatpants but to no avail. They kept slipping off.

"Lixie, baby, the sweatpants are too big, want me to get a different pair"

"Umm, I think I'm good in just the hoodie and boxers"

Felix was deciding how to bring up Chan's little problem as he saw Chan turn to leave. "WAIT...um Channie-Hyung, d-do you, uhh need h-help with y-your uhh"

"What do you mean by hel-, oh, OHH" Chan slowly started to understand what he meant by "help", his face turned pink ever so slightly. "Baby, aren't you sore from yesterday, you sure you want to help".

Felix smiled "I'm sure Daddy".

Chan felt his bulge grow at his words. Chan reluctantly sat on the edge of his bed helping Felix onto the ground and on his knees. He felt Felix start to unzip his pants then pull down his boxers. He saw Felix shut one of his eyes as he felt his dick slap the smaller male's face. 

"Ahh, Daddy, you're so big"

Felix started to rap his tiny hands around Chan's dick slowly moving it up and down eventually leaving his hands at the base of his dick. He left kitten licks at the tip of the elder's dick. "Baby..don't tease" Chan said with a groan.

Chan looked down at Felix's hands letting out a low " _fuck_ " seeing them barely fitting around his dick.

Felix slowly took the tip of Chan's dick in his mouth leaving his tongue flat against it. He slowly took his dick deeper and deeper until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, he still barely had any in his mouth. Chan let out a low groan as he pushed Felix's head down making him take his cock all the way. Felix gagged around Chan's dick tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. Chan tangled his hands in Felix's hair quickly setting the pace. 

  
Felix decided to swallow around it resulting in Chan letting out a low groan. "Do that.. _ah_..again".

Felix swallowed once more wanting to be a good boy for Chan. "You’re doing so good, so good for me Babyboy". Felix beamed at the praise and tried even harder to make Chan feel good, letting himself be used.

  
" _Fuck_.....I'm gonna, cum Lix" Chan said as he threw his head back and filled Felix's mouth with cum.

He looked down to see Felix looking disheveled with his hair messy, lips swollen, tears rolling down his face and cum dripping down his lips. He quickly reached for his phone and then took a photo. He then realized how rough he was with Felix, he was so immersed in pleasure he failed to notice that he could of hurt Felix.

"Felix, you okay? I'm sorry for being rough, I should have been more careful-" Chan said with very obvious concern lacing through his voice. He was just about go on a rant as he heard Felix speak.

"S'okay, i-it was h-hot" Felix's voice was quite sore and hoarse but Chan let himself smile thankfully for having such a great boyfriend.

Even though Felix seemed fine with it, Chan being Chan decided he would need to be extra careful with him. He gently cleaned up Felix's face while humming softly. He picked Felix up and placed him up on his lap to face him and noticed that Felix had a small problem himself.

"Aww, Babyboy got all worked up while sucking me off" Chan cooed.

Felix nodded shyly deciding that he shouldn't use his voice as much and let it rest a bit.

"Does Lixie want Daddy to help" Chan teased.

"P-please" Felix let out a small whine, voice scratchy and rough.

"Rest your voice for me, yeah" Chan said after leaving a quick peck on Felix's lips.

Felix slowly nodded making sure to smile at Chan.

Chan reached for the lube that was still left on the nightstand from the previous night. He poured a bit on one of his hands, they slowly made their way down to Felix's boxers and pulled out his dick immediately wrapping one around it and quickly moving them up and down. Felix found himself immediately lost in the pleasure as he was still extremely sensitive from before. Felix buried his head in Chan's neck to muffle his mewls and occasional whines. Felix felt his release nearing embarrassingly quick and started to whine Chan's name a bit louder. Chan seemed to notice this and quickened the speed of his hand. 

_"Ahn.....C-channiee~"_ With one last quiet moan Felix came into Chan's hand.

Felix looked up at Chan from his neck only to see Chan looking back at him, smirking, while licking the cum off his hand. Felix, who was now red, whined while burying his head in Chan's neck.

Chan cleaned both of them up and carried Felix to the living room.

\--------------------------------

While Chan went to the kitchen to get Felix a bowl of ice-cream, Jisung and Hyunjin were in awe talking about Felix's neck which was littered in hickies. Jisung had Felix in his lap while stroking his hair.

"Damn, Chan-Hyung you really went to town on Felix's neck" Felix felt his ears turn red at Jisung's statement, he heard Jisung coo at him. Felix buried his head into Jisung's chest out of his embarrassment. 

"It's not like you would be any different" Chan said from the kitchen.

Felix felt Hyunjin press one of his hickies and let out a muffled whine into Jisung's Chest.

Meanwhile all of them continued to talk, Jeongin noticed that Chan's phone was open so obviously, he snooped. The camera app open and out of curiosity he looked at Chan's recent photos and found a photo of Felix completely wrecked. His mouth was even more swollen then it was now, there was a bit of cum dripping from his lips down to his chin. He had this hazy look in his eyes, they were glossy a few tears in the corners of his eyes threatening to spill. His ears, cheeks and nose were heavily blushed and, on top of that he was being swallowed whole in Chan's hoodie. Jeongin quickly sent himself the photo off Chan's phone forgetting to delete the message after he saved it on his own.

Jeongin stealthily made his way out of the living room and into the bathroom to deal with his boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave requests in the comments
> 
> The next chapter is going to be "dom Jeongin having a size kink" requested by anon "sunshine"
> 
> Sorry for the late update school really hates me hehe


End file.
